Current methods used in the construction of buildings, including commercial structures, involve the fabrication of wall or roof sections by installing planar exterior surface components onto a multitude of vertically positioned columns. These columns, which will support and protect the interior of the building, are normally spaced evenly to create a substantially rectangular, three dimensional shape. A subsequent interior layer of insulating material is then routinely applied to the interior of the building, directly adjacent to the planar surfaces, in order to establish a thermally efficient barrier. Alternatively, the wall or roof sections may be pre-fabricated in substantially rectangular sections and then installed onto the building framework to effectively enclose the interior of the building structure.
There are a number of inherent disadvantages to both these commonly utilized construction methods. For instance, these techniques usually require the use of wood, often as the framing material, as the primary building material. However, with the diminishing supply of lumber and a continuing shortage of skilled workers and builders, particularly in the carpentry and framer crafts, the price of wood construction has continued to increase, while the quality of construction has suffered. Wood, utilized as a primary material in both residential and commercial structures, is also vulnerable to deterioration, fire, mold and insect infestation. Moreover, both environmentally conscience builders and their customers are now more reluctant to use wood products, given the adverse impact the continued use of wood has on our natural resources.
Concrete is also used in many instances as a primary construction material. While structures employing concrete construction may last, the cost of materials and labor is high. For example, due to the excessive weight of concrete, extensive foundations are required. Additional time is needed to finish exterior surfaces. These factors and others greatly increase the cost of construction. Concrete structures also are not temperature efficient, which results in higher heating and cooling costs in these structures. In locations at risk of seismic damage, concrete structures are particularly vulnerable, and in situations in which there has been seismic activity, concrete based buildings are irreparable because of the excessive cost and they usually must be demolished.
A more viable alternative to wood or concrete as a primary material for the construction of buildings is lightweight steel. Steel is readily available, relatively inexpensive, and easy to work with. It can be effectively and efficiently utilized for custom pre-fabricated structures and can functionally accept insulation products. Once installed, steel based construction components will last for the life of the building structure and beyond. Steel products can be recyclable, do not materially deplete natural resources, and so are environmentally friendly.
Nonetheless, there is currently no building material which practically and successfully utilizes steel components, combined with appropriate insulation and other building materials, to form a high-strength composite building panel which is functional, versatile, environmentally friendly, and economic to manufacture and install.